Saitama's so cool!
by ThatKidJarick
Summary: Fubuki and Saitama's relationship started out normal... but knowing them, the rest of the relationship is going to be anything but.


**A/N:** Forgive my typos, I wasn't able to find a beta reader. If you're interested in beta reading for me... Pm me.

[Drinking game key word: Blush or Blushing] (Just kidding guys don't drink... Unless it's water... kinda need that.)

...

"Whew, thanks for the food Fubuki," Saitama said as he leaned back in his seat of the restaurant, patting his stomach. It had been a long while sense the caped baldy had ate at a restaurant. He would like to go more often but unfortunately is financial status wouldn't allow it; however, when Ms. Blizzard offered to pay for it, he couldn't refuse.

Saitama moved his head left to right observing his surroundings again. It was the fanciest restaurant he's ever been in. The chandeliers were decorated in gold and diamond, and the carpet looked like it was red velvet. It was sooo fancy, not to mention the orchestra playing live.

Though, the fact that Saitama wore his oppai hoodie made him stick out quite a bit.

Fubuki dabbed her mouth with her handkerchief before folding it back up and handing it to one of her goons. "No problem Saitama, I was going out already and I figured I might as well bring a friend along."

Saitamas eye brows furrowed at that 'f-word', not so much that he hated hearing it, it's just that he hadn't expected to hear it. Fubuki and himself had been talking to each other more and more recently, but he hardly felt like they were close enough to be friends. Well, whatever, as long as she didn't have a problem with them calling each other friends, neither did Saitama. A small smile appeared on his face. "No really, I appreciate it. Next time, I'll have Genos make us something to eat."

A smirk grew on Fubuki's face. She could imagine the look on the cyborgs face when Saitama tells him to cook for her. She almost chuckled at the thought.

"Ms. Blizzard," One of the goons spoke.

Putting her hand up she silenced his talking. "I know, I know," She stood up and turned to face Saitama -who was still sitting- and spoke. "Excuse me, Saitama. I have to powder my noise," and with that, one of the goons got her furry white coat and placed it on her shoulders. "I shall return soon."

Saitama tilted his head. "Um... Kay?" He didn't understand why she had to make a big show out of leaving to go and use the toilet.

Bowing slightly, she turned and headed in the direction of the restroom. After turning the corner of the main hall, a rosy pink spread across her cheeks. Saitama was so cooool! He was so calm and alert, not to mention he's not afraid to wear that oppai hoodie to a nice restaurant such as this. He truly was the coolest.

Fubuki put her hands up to her chest and leaned up against the hallway wall.

One of the goons coughed into his hand. "Ms. Blizzard you're still going on with the plan right?"

Fubuki sighed. She didn't know if she could go through with it.

Over the past few weeks Fubuki had been hanging out with Saitama, Genos and King. At first it was just to see why two S-classes hung out with a B-Class and she hopped that if she manged her way into the group, then her spot as the top B-class would be secured. But soon after she found out why they hang out around him

Saitama was so COOL!

Her plan was to invite Saitama out and eventually ask him to enter a relationship with her. But she was starting to have second thoughts. Was Saitama in to her? Does he already have a girlfriend? She never seen him with a girl, but there's always a chance.

Many thoughts rampaged through Fubukis head, as she started to doubt herself. Maybe it was a bad idea after all.

"Ms. Blizzard, do you like Mr baldy ?" One of the goons asked.

The question had made her blush even more. Her eyes fell to her feet as she began to twittle her thumbs. She couldn't muster up a verbal reply but she manage to nod her head once.

"Then we'll support you all the way," that had surprised her. "We've made it obvious that we don't really like Mr. Baldy but if you feel like you really do like him, then we'll stand by you."

A small smiled appeared on her face. "Thanks guys."

The Goons smiled back at her before turning away. "We have a few jobs to take care of, we'll see you back at base."

Fubuki nodded.

 ** _-Meanwhile-_**

Saitama stood up on his chair looking at the diamonds hanging from the chandelier above his table. He was amazed that no one noticed him... then again, he does have an ability to not be noticed. He held the diamond between his index finger and his thumb. "Is this real?" He asked himself, observing it more closely. To think that this restaurant could afford to put diamonds on each chandelier.

Suddenly Saitama felt a tickle in his noise. Some dust must of fell from the diamonds.

Ah crap.

This was bad.

Aw man.

He felt a great sneeze coming on. This wasn't going to be good. If he doesn't control it he might blow up the entire building.

He started to contract his nostrils in hopes to silence the sneeze. It was coming soon, and when it comes it's going to b- "ACHOOO!" He sneezed heavily, almost knocking him out of his chair. After balancing himself, he noticed something wrong... There was shards in his hand.

OH SHIT!

With a swift movement he threw the shards across the room. Once he made sure no one had seen him, he put his hands into is pockets and started to whistle casually. With that he sat back down in his chair. He continued to look around nervously afterward.

"Saitama?" He heard a voice ring out from behind him.

At the speed of light he stood up, turned around and bowed. "I'm sorry please don't make me pay for it I'm broke!"

"Um, you okay Saitama?" Now hearing a familiar voice he looked up to see Fubuki, looking at him with her arms crossed and one upturned eyebrow.

"I'm fine!" He tried to assure her, but his panicked tone didn't help at all.

"Riiiight... Um, my friends left to go do some work..." Oh, no, she couldn't control herself anymore, her face started to burn red. "So can you walk me home?"

Saitama -who was still worried about the diamond- found this to be an awesome segway. "Yeah, sure we still haven't paid the bill yet."

"Oh, don't worry it's on my tab," She assured him

 _ **-Store-**_

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Saitama said as he rushed over to Fubuki. On their way home he realized that he had run out of milk at home, so he stopped at the convenience store. Of course since he was going to walk Fubuki home she came with him. She didn't mind, it gave her more time to work up the courage to ask him out.

"It's no problem really," She said as she smiled nervously.

Saitama stood in line and counted though his coin purse. With the coupons he had he should be able to afford the milk.

"So, how did you meet king?" Fubuki tried starting up some small talk.

"Well, I followed Genos to a meeting and he was just there. If I remember correctly I saw him in the street the next week and approached him," he said, recounting his money.

"What happened after that? How did you become friends?"

Saitama brought one of his hands to his head and began to scratch it. He never had a good memory and in all honesty, he doesn't remember much about meeting king. "I think for some reason I followed him home and we ended up playing games together."

"Ohhh." The fact that the played games together didn't surprise her. She had just recently found out that King was a pretty big nerd. But something else had been on her mind. "What about Genos? Why does he call you master all the time?"

"We met when that mosquito epidemic happened. There was a queen that was attracting all the little bugs to z city. I helped him beat her and from that day forward we've been friends."

"Wow." She never knew.

They continued to wait in line for a while, until a loud popping noise silenced the store. Looking over towards the entrance, there was a man holding a gun up into the air.

"Nobody move!" The masked man said as he continued his way through the store.

Fubuki tightened her hands. This guy was ruining the mood that she's been trying to set up the entire night. She glanced over at Saitama who has still yet to notice the mans arrival at the store.

The robber finally made it to the checkout line; however, he made the mistake of stopping next to Saitama. "Hey buddy, hand over that coin purse!" The man said as he pointed the gun at him. Saitama looked up and starred at the man for a second.

"Are you trying to mug me?" he asked.

The people around them held their breath. How could a man be so fearless against someone with a gun. Hopefully the robber just killed him and not them.

"Don't play with me baldy! I'll fucking ki-" Interrupted by a quick flash, suddenly he was in the ceiling.

"HOW ANTICLIMACTIC!" Everyone screamed.

Saitama brushed off his hoodie and looked over and Fubuki. "C'mon, let's pay for this and get you home."

A small blush crept on her cheeks. "Right," is what she said _"He's sooooo coool!"_ Is what she thought.

 _ **-City streets-**_

Fubuki and Saitama walked next to each other down the city street. While it was night, the street lights and the build boards lit up the night, causing the area to become completely lit. The sound of tragic resonated around the area.

It was chilly. Chilly enough so they can see their breath. Fubuki starts to rub her hands together, despite the fact that she wore her jacket she still felt cold.

Saitama -who was completely fine- noticed that she was cold. "Kinda ironic right? The Blizzard is getting cold?" He let out a soft chuckle.

"S-Shut up," she said looking away and blushing.

"Here," suddenly she felt her coat disappear from her person. Looking back she noticed Saitama had taken her furry cloak off. All of a sudden she couldn't see anything. Something warm had been placed on her head. Looking around she saw some light peak through the darkness. She grabbed the fabric and pulled her head through. Saitama had given her his hoodie? Stringing her arms through it embarrassingly, she then felt something else get placed on her. It was her coat. "There, now you won't be cold anymore, right?" She nodded softly as they started walking again.

Saitama now was in nothing but a black t-shirt and some blue track pants. Fubuki felt guilty. "Won't you get cold?"

"Nah, I'm fine," was his reply. "I can't have you getting a fever, since you paid for my meal and all."

Fubuki's walking came to a stop.

And soon did Saitama's.

"Fubuki?"

"That's not fair..."

"Huh?"

Saitama turned to notice Fubuki standing still, looking down at her feet. "You always act so cool... then you do some stupid stuff like that making me like you even more."

Hearing that surprised him. Saitama's eyes opened wider then they had been in a while. "Like me? What are you-" Saitama began to say.

"Isn't it obvious!?" She screamed, making Saitama flinch slightly. "I like you!"

She liked him? Saitama never knew. He had just found out earlier that night that she considered him a friend and all of a sudden she had the hots for him? He couldn't imagine it. For starters, he wasn't that much of a ladies man to begin with. Most of the time his bald head scared off any potential girlfriends. Saitama had come to peace with the fact that he'd most likely die a virgin. And soon after, he evened stopped thinking about women. Now all of a sudden, a bombshell like Fubuki liked him?

Yes, even someone like Saitama had taken notice to how sexy Fubuki was; however, their first meeting was kind of a turn off for him. So he didn't think about it anymore... but now with her here, confessing her feelings to him, her beauty really hit him like a sack of... Fubuki?

Suddenly he was thrown out of his thoughts by the sound of a nose sniffling. He suddenly felt something run into him. Looking down at his chest, he now noticed that there someone had ran directly into him. That somebody being Fubuki. "Mmm mm mm mm," she spoke, but sense she was speaking into his chest, it came out muffled.

"What?" Saitama asked.

Pulling herself away from him she looked up into his eyes. Saitama suddenly got the wind knocked out of him from her beauty. Her lips parted slightly. "What do you think about me?" She asked.

...

...

...

...

"I-"

"Like you too."

...

 **A/N:** Did you guys like that first chapter? Sorry if the writing sucked. This is one of the first times I wrote anything other then for school. So, constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
